Another Gem?
by SongOfPeace16
Summary: When the 4 gems discover another gem is in existence, they set out to learn her backstory so they can include her in adventures... but the youngest gem may get different feelings about her... rated T for mild swearing and romance.
1. Far, I've Been Traveling Far

**So many stories... I know I've been doing stuff other than Regular Show, but I'm just testing the waters. Seeing what you like and don't like. Okay so this is told in the 5th Gem's perspective. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Far... I've been traveling far. Without my hopes, not without a star."

You might know that song. It's kind of American. Like if there was a school putting on an American program for Thanksgiving or whatever, then that song might be included at some point.

Anywho, I've been traveling far to look for the other crystal gems. Five are still in existence, (including me), and the other four are Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Rose. At least I think Rose is still alive. Although it's kind of sad that there are only five left, because I believe we started out with like 12 because there was one for each month. I think.

My search has brought me to a small boardwalk town called, "Beach City". But it's really not a city. Like I said, more of a boardwalk town.

After searching all over town, I stop at a doughnut shop to get a snack, because boy, am I hungry.

I rummage around in the garbage for a while until I find a half-eaten chocolate covered doughnut. A little stail, but it will do. I finish it just as someone comes out holding a broom. What's he gonna do, make the garbage cleaner? Um, dream on dude. Plus, he's holding it upside-down! How dumb can you get?!

But... wait. He's coming for... ME!? Oh, no.

"Shoo, you dirty raccoon! Shoo!" he shouts at me, hitting me with the straw end of the broom.

I run off for a nearby... mountain? And is that a... HOUSE on it? Oooooh, jackpot!

"AND DON'T EVER LET ME CATCH YOU HERE AGAIN!" is the last thing I hear before I rest on the sand near the stairway to the house.

Okay, maybe now would be a good time to explain myself. He said raccoon, but he wasn't wrong. I may be a crystal gem, but, I admit, yes. I am a raccoon. My gem is located on my tail. And even though all gems have the power to shape-shift, I was born a raccoon and I can't change that. So, no, I can't shape-shift. Deal with it.

The reason this odd mountain house is a jackpot is because most gems located on earth tend to live on or near a weird landmark. And what shows me that this mountain makes the cut is because it is shaped like the waist and up of a woman. Yes, this mountain is carved, or made, to look like a woman. In fact, it looks more like a statue than it does a mountain.

Once I catch my breath after running away from that maniac with the broom, I scurry up the steps and use my big, bushy tail to hit the doorbell button. I can stand on my hind legs, but even if I did, the doorbell button is still too high up for my little arms to reach.

A boy comes to the door. Maybe I did get the wrong house. But then he calls, "Hey Amethyst! There's a greenish-bluish raccoon at the door! Come check it out!"

Did he say... Amethyst? I hope that's not the name of his sister or anything, because if not, he lives with a crystal gem! Or.. is HE a crystal gem? No... but wait... didn't Rose have a son? And am I just now remembering that she WAS destroyed? I think this kid is her son, and that he has HER gem!

Amethyst yells, "I'm busy, Steven!". Then she calls in another direction, "Pearl! Go to the door!"

So Pearl comes to the door, and I turn and wave my tail, making sure to show off my gem.

A weird expression grows on her face. "Oh my goodness, this raccoon has a GEM! Wait... raccoon... gem... there's more to this story."

So I say, "Uh, yeah there is. I am one of the crystal gems."

"WHAT?!" she yells.

"Uh-huh. One gem survived besides you four. And that gem is me - Aquamarine."


	2. COOKIE CAT!

**Yup! Aquamarine! That's my birthstone, too!**

* * *

"D-did that raccoon just TALK?! And did it say it was a CRYSTAL GEM!?" Pearl shouts. Geez, can't you lay off the sound factor a little? Rodents have sensitive ears, ya know!

"Yes. I did. I am, in fact, Aquamarine."

"Wait... yes, you ARE! That's right, Aquamarine WAS a raccoon! It's all coming back to me now!" says Pearl, rethinking the past.

"Woah, how did that happen? Did she shape-shift and can't get back to human?" asks the boy.

"No, Steven... she has always been like that."

So his name is Steven! I bet he does have Rose's gem...

Then she turns to me. "Aqua, come on in. We are always pleasured to have another gem, since we are basically the only ones in the world..."

I step in and look around. "Wow, it looks nice in here!"

Then I hear, _"grrreeewwwllll ggrrrrrooooowwwl graaw"_

I realize it's just my stomach. "Hey, I'm perched. Can I have something to eat?" I say as Pearl walks into her room.

"Sure. I think I know what you'd want...!" says Steven. Oh no, not sunflower seeds!

He goes to the freezer and takes out something black and white. Here it comes... the seedy-ness!

"Cookie Cat!"

Huh? Cookie Cat? Not... sunflower seeds or hamster food?

He hands me the package. I rip it open. And inside I see...

An ice cream sandwich shaped like a cat head! I take a bite...

"OH MY G-O-S-H THIS IS THE BEST THING I HAVE EVER TASTED! What did you say these were called?" I ask frantically.

"Cookie Cat." Steven says. "Good, huh?"

"Good? No. Great? Not even close. The correct word to describe these..." I say, "is fantasi-malicious! I love them!"

"Agreed!" says Steven. Okay, I am REALLY starting to like this kid!

I decide to pop the question. "So, are you a gem?"

"Yeah." he says, "I have my mom, Rose's gem." He lifts his shirt a little bit to reveal his gem in his belly button. That's an odd place to put a gem...

"And do you get to go on adventures too?"

"Sometimes. But almost every time I do, I make or do something that nearly kills me. So, I do it like 50% of the time."

And that is one more thing we have in common.

* * *

**Sorry, I know it's short but I told a friend I'd hang with her so kind of had to end it early. **

**More chapters to come!**

**-Peace**


End file.
